Unexpected Suprises
by Roza-Hathaway123
Summary: This story is set a few years after spirit bound. Lets just say dimitri is still alive and not a stragoi anymore and it is all the usual parings. it is set in Mary's pov throughout the whole story. I hope you enjoy. :


Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or its characters.

I only own Kyle Jones and Mary Johnson/Badica

Chapter 1

I was finally at St. Vladimir's academy. I tipped the taxi driver and got out of the cab. The cold Montana air hit me and I quickly rushed into the office where I was greeted by Headmistress Kirova.

"Hello you must be Mary Johnson, I am Headmistress Kirova but you may call me Kirova. Welcome to St. Vladimir's", she said and gave me a warm smile.

"Yes", I replied, "I am very excited to be teaching here."

"Hello", a new voice said. The familiar smell of alcohol and cloves entered my nose.

"Ahh, yes I have been waiting for you, could you please show Ms. Johnson to her room please?" she said to Adrian

Ivashkov....Wait Adrian Ivashkov. I mentally rolled my eyes, he was known as the biggest player and one of the royal Morois. I scoffed apparently he was drunk. He didn't hear me and went on with his reply.

"Yes, Headmistress I would love to where is her room exactly?"

"Errr..."she looked at a piece of paper that apparently had all the room arrangements on there," Right next to yours." My eyes widened Kirova saw my hesitation and asked, "Is there a problem Ms. Johnson?"

"No, no problem at all", I said as calmly as I could. I can't believe I had a room next to Adrian, as if Adrian read my mind he chuckled. I shot him a look. He quickly stopped and disguised his laugh as a cough.

"Well then Mr. Ivashkov Please show Ms. Johnson her room." Said as she left the room. Adrian gave me a wink and a smirk and quietly laughed at some private joke that I wasn't a part of.

"What's so funny?" I asked with curiosity. Adrian and I were in the elevator heading up to my room.

"You just remind me of a dear friend, you even look like her. You guys could be twins", he said smiling. He couldn't find out I mean I dyed my hair got contacts and dressed differently. He couldn't find out that I was still alive after the Badica attack. He couldn't find out that I was really Marilyn Alice Badica.

To keep the conversation going I asked," What was her name?" I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember my name. I mean we dated a long time ago.

Our parents were at an important business trip and my parents brought me along because they didn't want to leave me home. I was out in the hallway playing with my doll when Adrian came up to me and introduced himself. I had a little crush on him, our parents said we were inseparable, and that I would start crying when my mom said we had to go. He was 7 and I was 6, good times. I dwelled on the memory and I remembered when we kissed under my apple tree in my backyard. We were so young......

"Her name was Marilyn Badica, she died in the Badica attack", he looked sad. I wish I could tell him that I was still alive and comfort him. "She was the first person that I fell in love with." He smiled the lovely smile that I loved. "She was the only person that really understood me, and then I went into my dark hole." I looked back at that memory, he got upset that we had broken up and got into drinking and drugs, I shuddered. It was the most depressing time for us and that was when I truly knew I loved him or else I wouldn't have been feeling that way.

"Yea I miss my little Ali-cat", he smiled at the nickname he had given me.

"Cute name", I said with a smile.

"Yea that's the nickname I gave her", he smiled

"Well it looks like we are here. Would you like me to help you unpack?"

"No I'm good." I said.

"Alright, well then come around the lobby after school ends. I have people I want you to meet."

"Okay see you later", I said. I closed my door and looked around the room. It was medium sized and bare. I started unpacking my pictures and putting them around the room. I started putting my clothes in the closet when I got a knock on the door I quickly walked to the door and peeked outside.

A delivery man stood there with a package in his hands. He held out the package and left without a word. I would have thanked him but he was already gone. I looked down at the box; there was a letter with my name on it. I opened it:

Mary,

I thought you need something to wear so i went to Missoula and bought

you something to wear with friends of mine that you'll meet later.

No need to thank me, although a kiss would be nice :) Anyway don't

forget lobby after school.

~Adrian

I laughed and opened the box. A black dress, a pair of high heels, and a Pair of earrings were inside. I looked over at the clock; school was over in an hour.

I took a quick shower, did my hair and make-up, put on the dress and shoes, and then went down to the lobby. Adrian and five other people were standing next to the door.

Adrian's head turned and the other five did the same motion. Nervously I walked over to the small group.

"Hello beautiful", Adrian said and I blushed.

"Umm thanks for the dress and the shoes and earrings" I said smiling

"No problem, you should thank Rose and Lissa I just paid"

"Oh you don't need to thank us we enjoyed shopping for you. Didn't we Rose. By the way the dress looks great on you." said a pretty girl with blond hair who had to be Lissa Dragamir.

"Yea no problem and you gave us an excuse to go shopping, and you look great", she said genuinely. She had to be Rose Hathaway.

"Nice to meet you Lissa and Rose thanks you look great too", I replied.

"Well umm this is Dimitri Belikov, Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragamir, Christian Ozera, and Kyle Jones.

"Nice to meet you", I said just as a stretch limo appeared. Apparently this was out ride. I stared open mouthed. Everyone climbed into the limo. Adrian said something in another language. The driver said something back but i was to busy looking at the interior of the limo. The car started moving toward our secret destination.

Adrian offered drinks. When we finished our drinks the car stopped. I peered outside the window and saw........


End file.
